


Beautiful Mess

by domxho



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domxho/pseuds/domxho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse needs Andrew after a particularly difficult scene. [smut]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Mess

I got back to my dressing room after at least eighty takes of the “you had one friend” scene, sweat building up because I had to get out of the room. Being in a room with Jesse all day is hard enough, but being in that room having to hate him, think about what he did to me, was utterly exhausting.

Aaron said that we were done for the day, so I tore off my stupid Eduardo shirt and threw it on the floor. It was already there; the need, the desire, and I had no problem stepping into the corner of the dressing room, leaning my arm against the wall and my head against my arm. With a shaking hand I unbuttoned my pants and pushed them and my briefs down a bit, just so my hard dick could spring out.

I knew I had to go to Jesse’s dressing room so we could leave, because he drove me here, but I had to do this first. For Eduardo. Fuck- for me.

My hand started slowly, but after thinking about Mark–Jesse–I lost it. My head tilted back and I opened my mouth on my wrist, letting my hips thrust deeply into my hand. There was a knock at my door, but I knew the intern wouldn’t come in, so I didn’t stop.

“Jesse is asking for you, Andrew!” I heard through the door, and my hips stopped at her voice. Jesse never asked for me; he always came and got me. I knew something was up, so I swallowed hard, tried to calm my lower half down.

“Thank you,” I shouted through the door, buttoning my pants up and grabbing the shirt I’d tossed.

It took me about a minute to get to Jesse’s trailer, shuffling through all the people and nodding to everyone and trying to hide the fact that I had been interrupted masturbating. Once I got to Jesse’s door, I knocked three times, and before I could even knock a fourth time, I heard him say “yeah” and I went in.

He looked like a mess. A beautiful, beautiful mess. He looked up at me with those eyes and I shut the door. “Wardo I just need you to-” Then I was crossing the room and he was backing up against the wall, and our bodies met and I kissed him hard.

I heard him whimper, and backed away just a bit. His eyes told me everything. “C’mon, Wardo,” he hushed, and opened his legs so I was between them. I kissed him again, my shoulders sagging when he opened his mouth to me. I felt him gasp and my hips canted towards him.

He wrapped his arms around my back and tilted his head, kissing me just so, in that Jesse way of his, awkward but there, insistent, not giving up because he wanted it too. He led the kiss, even though I was pushing, pushing, trying to get more of him, as much of him as possible. He pulled back from my lips, kissing my jaw, and when his hands found my lower back, almost to my ass, I groaned loudly and bucked into him.

“Jesse.” He nodded and squeezed, rubbing up against me.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, and I knew what he meant. I dropped to my knees, pulling his Mark pants down, and wrapped my lips around him, no teasing. He made a choking sound and his head fell back. His hands pulled my hair a little as he bucked into my mouth, and I let him. Within minutes he was cumming, and I sucked him dry, stood up and met his lips again.

He seemed to find his energy again, tucking his hands down the front of my pants and bringing me off with a tight grip. His tongue invaded my mouth and all I could do was slouch against him, muttering his name repeatedly as I came.

After that was a blur. I remember laughing nervously, and lots of kissing, and cleaning ourselves up, and a silent but somehow comfortable car ride home. We kissed slowly in his car, and he came up and we fell asleep on my bed, I Love Lucy reruns playing on my television set.


End file.
